Geography of Alahana
Alahana is a country in eastern Tarus, bordered to the north by Lakaii, Paxallex and Calen-Taur; and is surrounded to the north west by the Diamond sea, to the south by the Reef sea and the Cerullean Sea, to the east by the Strekar Sea and Inner Tarusian Sea and to the west by the Treurs Channel, also known as the Estene-Tosaer Strait, which seperates Alahana from Dindar. The country consists of a terrain that is mostly flat plains or gently rolling hills but mountainous in the west (including the Paragon Mountains) and the north (Southern Iron Mountains). Metropolitan Alahana has a territory that covers 762,870 km². It is the largest country in Eastern Tarus. Alahana also has many islands, of various sizes, the largest being Marinia Island followed by Zyan island, Versano island and Rommack island. Area and borders Alahana's territory covers 762,870 km², making it the 48th largest country in the world, 10th largest on continental Tarus and largest in eastern Tarus. Alahana is located largely in the Reef Sea Supra-region and in the north in the Etoran, Ulelion and Riverlands Supra-regions Alahana has a land border with Lakaii, Paxallex and Calen-Taur in the north and as Alahana is a peninsula it is surrounded by water from all other sides. Alahana's 3,100 km border with Lakaii is defined by the Southern Iron Mountains and is a result of the 1510 Tirath Succession War where the southern parts of the Kingdom of Tirath were incorporated by the Kingdom of Alahana. The 1,100 km border with Paxallex is a result after the Alahana-Karkan war of 1502 where Alahana conquered the lands of Karkan up to the seasonal river, the Emaran. The 95 km border with the elven protectorate of Calen-Taur is result of subsequent exoduses where elves migrated to neighboring lands and elven towns on the border wanted to join one of the neighboring countries like Enrantaesi in Lakaii, Unllume and Ayath Alari in Paxallex, Alrankadi in Nogard and Ella Thalor and Canerion in Alahana. Maritime claims Under the Economic and Social Council of the World Council the territorial waters of a country are 12 miles (±20km) where a state has jurisdiction over an area of water. Inland seas and the of coast are also included in the territorial waters of a state. In the case of Alahana this means that the entirety of the Cerullean sea is part of the territorial waters of Alahana. The Treurs channel is split between Alahana and Dindar. The Exclusive Economic Zone of a country is defined as 200 miles (±320 km) of sea zone over which a state has special rights regarding the exploration and use of marine resources, including energy production from water and wind. This results in Alahana claiming most of the Reef Sea and a large part of the Western Inner Tarusian Sea. The Diamond Sea is split between Alahana and Dindar. Border disputes The islands of Alahana result in a very large portion of the Reef sea being under Alahanese jurisdiction and under the Alahanese EEZ. This creates a lot of friction between Alahana and other states also claiming these regions where the EEZ's overlap. After the conquest of Marinia island and the surrounding islands the EEZ of Alahana heavily extended into the Reef sea and overlaps with the EEZ of Al'Murtina of the Kinderraine Islands. Aquila island in the Treurs channel also extends the Alahanese territorial waters heavily within the channel making almost the complete channel under Alahanese control. The Asdurn Islands and Zyan island also heavily extend the EEZ of Alahana. All overlapping EEZ's and territorial waters have been resolved by the Economic and Social Council of the World Council and where all parties agreed to the suggested maritime borders. As for land borders there are no real disputes. Some regions are claimed but don't have enough support such as Aquila island being claimed by Dindar, Marinia island and its surrounding claimed by Al'murtina and the Asdurn island by Sandaria. Extreme points Mainland: * Northernmost point — Town of Ramstone, State of Iron Mountains, province of Brookryhorn * Southernmost point — Isle of Butoria, State of Marinia, province of Roinsitam * Westernmost point — Town of Venzor, State of West Alahana, province of Aquila island * Easternmost point — Town of Emall, State of South Alahana, province of Bank Islands * Lowest point — Reef Sea at sea level (0 m) * Highest point — Mount Legend (5,548 m), State of State of Iron Mountains, province of Brookryhorn Alahana, including overseas territories: * Northernmost point — Town of Ramstone, State of Iron Mountains, province of Brookryhorn * Southernmost point — Isle of Alirina, Territory of Newbanks * Westernmost point — Town of Venzor, State of West Alahana, province of Aquila island * Easternmost point — Isle of Donnasomin, Territory of Free Cities of Inoras, near Marblerock * Lowest point — Caragir Wetlands, Territory of Free Cities of Inoras, near Harvesse * Highest point — Mount Legend (5,548 m), State of State of Iron Mountains, province of Brookryhorn Physical geography Mainland Alahana is a peninsular land mass that lies within the Reef Sea region of the Supra-Region Eastern Tarus. There are two peninsulas projecting from it: The Telran Peninsula and the Lunensean Peninsula. The central part of Alahana, also called Alahana Proper which is seperated from the Iron Mountains region in the north and from the Telran peninsula in the south is partially covered by a relatively flat plain that's punctuated by some time-worn low rolling hills and mountains. Rugged cliffs form the east coast along the Strekar Sea with dramatic vieuws. These cliffs extend all the way to the Cerullean Coast, as well as on most of the Cerullean islands making the land hilly, rocky and steep. These rugged cliffs make way for white-sandy beaches that stretch all along the Reef Sea coast all the way to the Treurs Channel. A lot of islands can be found along the pebbled beaches of the Cerullean coast. A grand total of 1,488 islands and islets can be found within the waters of Alahana. Within the island-filled Cerullean sea, Rommack island is the largest closely followed by Versano island, Willand island and Blakto island. Aside from the Cerullean islands there are the Bank Islands that can be found in the Western Inner Tarusian Sea also known as the Bank Sea. The Bank Islands consist of the largest island, Zyan Island which has the city of Highbank and has a lot of smaller islands scattered along its coastline, in the west and the Asdurn Islands, mostly known as the Oil Banks, in the east. But the largest island of Alahana is not found in the Cerullean sea or in the Bank Sea but in the middle of the Reef sea, island of Marinia. While all islands are steep and rocky with a mediterranean climate, Marinia island is rather flat with a much dryer and hotter landscape and features a desert, the Marinian Desert in the south. Mountains dominate northern and western Alahana, including the Iron Mountains, that stretch along its border with Lakaii which has the highest peak of Alahana, Mount Legend with a height of 5,548 meters. The, volcanic in origin, Telran Highlands is a mountainous plateau divided by steep canyons and valleys. These mountains stretch west toward the Paragon Mountains in the west of the country and to the south toward the Reef Sea. In the east of the Telran peninsula, on the coast of the Cerullean sea, the Heremada Canyon can be found. This river canyon is about 25 kilometers long and the depth varies between 200 and 1000 meters. The Croslita River flows through this canyon into the Cerullean sea. This canyon is part of the Heremada National Park that also inludes lots of deep, narrow valleys that are partly submerged by the sea and are made up of limestone or granite and cliff-edged inlets. The country is drained by dozens of rivers. The longest river in Alahana is the Hogash River at 2,259 kilometers in length. Other significant rivers include the Green River, Medyr River and the Doonic River. Natural resources Energy: '''Coal, Petroleum, Natural Gas, Uranium '''Food: Fish, Crops Minerals: Iron Ore, Copper, Bauxite, Nickel, Gold, Salt Rivers and lakes The main rivers in Alahana are: * Hogash River, with a length of 2,259 km flows from the Iron Mountains into the Cerullean Sea * Green River, with a length of 1,079 km flows from Telran Highlands into the Diamond Sea * Medyr River, with a length of 477 km flows from Lake Gazosh into the Strekar Sea * Doonic River, with a length of 391 km flows from the Paragon Mountains into the Treurs Channel * Esath River, with a length of 166 km flows from the Paragon Mountains into the Treurs Channel * Klipur River, with a length of 118 km flows from Telran Highlands into the Green River * Croslita River, with a length of 102 km flows from Telran Highlands into the Cerullean Sea Other minor rivers and tributaries include the Cottlerial, Epforte, Claison, Narrac, Tavin and Besanzon rivers. Artificial waterways Alahana also has some artificial waterways and canals used for carrying vessels transporting goods and people. The largest being the Nuhlan Canal that connects the Cerullean Sea with the Diamond Sea and the Prominster Canal in the overseas territory of Inoras which connects the Torine Sea with the Cagani Sea. There are many smaller canals used for shipping purposes. Climate Climate Change Environment Natural Hazards Biodiversity Human geography Political geography Urbanization Land use * Arable land: 35.60% * Permanent crops: 1.9% * Water: 3.4% * Forest: 34.2% * Urban: 8.2% * Other: 16.7%